Siegmund (Alpha)
Siegmund is designed to act as his own class. He wields a sword called the Grandark. He has four special attacks, a Utility/E (Sprinting), and the average clicking attack. Siegmund's stats are as follows: Damage - 5 Defense - 4 when attacking, 2 if moving or idle. Walkspeed - Around 0.3, and 1.3 when bashing, sprinting, or jumping. Attacks: E'' - Siegmund increases his pace as he sprints. This does no harm to the player, however, once he gets close, there is much you need to worry about. ''Death Impact- He lifts up his foot and does a wide area stun along with damage from 10 to 30. This can be dodged by jumping at the right moment. Long cool down. Heavy Slam - Siegmund lifts his sword up high above his head, dealing very little damage when hit by the AOE, but deals incredibly high stun. Getting hit by the sword itself deals tons of damage but not that high of a stun. Bash ''- Siegmund charges at the player and does moderate damage along with stunning all who come in contact. Can be avoided by sidestepping the charge. ''Jump - Siegmund jumps high into the air, doing damage to the area around his feet on the lift-off and the landing with a chance of stun. Used when the player is on a higher ground than Siegmund is. Heavy Combo - This acts as Siegmund's basic combo attack (clicking), as it has no limit to how often it is used. Heavy Combo attacks faster and twice when trying to attack a stunned enemy. Useful Tips Siegmunds Health is determined on how many players are in the server. The formula for Siegmund's Health is 500+(Players*20) When standing, Siegmund will only use these moves: Heavy Slam and Heavy Combo When walking, Siegmund will only use these moves: Heavy Slam, Bash, and'' Death Impact'' When running, Siegmund will only use these moves: Jump, Bash, and Death Impact Hitting Siegmund's legs will cause you to parry, try hitting hitting him in the head or torso instead Effective Classes Abyss ''- A must have when fighting Siegmund. Abyss' team-oriented spells can sustain a team with their quick burst heal from Arcane Orb keeping teammates alive while a mitigating some damage with Plasma Hole. With Siegmund being a large target, Abyss can also output high damage through his Retribution ''Obsidian - Obsidians are capable of staying within melee range of Siegmund with no immediate punishment, due to his high defenses enabling him to take more hits than any other class. Obsidian's obelisks are also a useful tool when concentrated on Siegmund, as they reduce Siegmund's defence as well as giving defence to nearby teammates. Obsidian can also quickly deal heavy damage through Obelisk Hop. Trooper - Troopers are able to keep unloading on Siegmund without any reprise unless there are no more targets for Siegmund to target. Due to Siegmund being a large target, missing attacks become rarer and the consecutive strikes allow Trooper to fully take advantage of their passive, Adrenaline, dealing more and more damage. The trooper is also able to relocate themselves quickly through Deadly Impact should Siegmund ever target them, creating space to reload or to do even more damage. Category:Bosses